Flame and Sea
by Castellia
Summary: The war has been raging on for a while. Angel has it hard with her father fighting. But one day, her life changes forever. It's strange how love can make you do weird things. Falling in love with the enemy, that, is a weird one. A romatical love story between two dragons on different sides of the war. Feel free to review with any comments you may have. Enjoy!


Pyrrhia was in a state of war, chaos, misery. Dragons were dying. Innocent dragons with a home, friends and families. Innocent dragons, with normal lives. Even though they had to fight, nothing was fair. The Sandwing tribe, split. The dragons? Split. The whole continent had to choose a side. They had to decide whether to blister, to blaze, or to burn.

The Seawings fight with Blister; the Mudwings and Skywings with Burn; and the Icewings and Sandwings with Blaze. Each princess had to battle for the throne. It was how the war started.

The Skywings and Seawings were enemies, but love can make you do crazy things, even crossing the line onto enemy territory.

* * *

Angel was collecting fruit on one of the many island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. She had come across it when she was casually flying over the kingdom of the sea out of boredom. Her mother, a teacher, insisted that she stay inside and learn more about the history of Pyrrhia.

"But mother!" she would protest. "You know i'm too old." She huffed and crossed her arms. They were standing in her room in the summer palace. It had coral walls and a kelp floor. Her bed beside her was made of kelp as well.

She was getting old. Already eight.

"Angelfish, you are never too old to learn!" Her mother said.

Her name was really Angel _fish,_ but everyone just called her Angel, well, mostly course she says things like that. But Angel had already taken a class with her when she was younger. She did NOT want a repeat of that.

"I'm going out," said Angel. She just walked right past her mother. She didn't dare look back at her stunned face.

 _When will that mindless fish ever learn?_ She often got mad at her mother for making her learn various subjects. Even though she called her names, she still loved her. It was only them two, her father fights for Queen Coral in the war, so she didn't see him much.

Swimming out of the Summer Palace, she directed herself up, and reached the surface of the ocean. Diving back down, she swam quickly an jumped out of the water, spreading her wings to catch the air currents.

Before she found the island, she was just flying around forever. She then spotted a small forest of trees, large enough to hide something for sure .Around the beach were other colorful things she assumed were flowers. The island was small. It could fit about Ten fully-grown male dragons.

Angel dove down and landed swiftly on the island. She landed on the soft sand, which was hot, but you got use to it. She had been right. The colorful clusters of flowers were surrounding the beach.

She went up to go pick one that was a light teal color. As she was observing the flower, She spotted fruit at the top of a tree. It was long and yellow. Angel didn't know what type it was. She had only read that anything that grew on trees was a fruit.

She flew to the top and picked one. Biting into it, she was curious to try it. Of course she'd read about poisonous fruits, but she didn't really care.

She immediately spit what she had bitten out. "Blegh!" she cried. _Why did it taste so bad?_ She thought. She looked down at the fruit she was holding. She had made a big hole, but something was different. On the outside it was a darker yellow than the inside.

She poked the inside stuff with her talon. It was squishy and gooey. Angel grabed a little and put it in her mouth. _Mmmmm,_ she thought. It tasted good now. She made a mental note that is anything on a tree that was long and yellow was fruit, and you had to bite it open first. _What should I call?_ she though.

In turn, she decided to call it a Bite-eat, since you had to bite it open to eat it. _Mother would love this,_ she thought. Since she had left her so rudely that morning, she would bring her some of her special treat.

She gather the rest of the bite-eats, but there were only two left. She decided to search deeper into the forest.

After searching a while, she found another tree which held more bite-eats. She flew up carefully, so she wouldn't hurt her wong in the dense forest.

As she was collecting them, she heard a shuffling noise from the bushes below. Stopping, she flew down. It was only one bush that was moving, and she crept closer.

What came next she did not expect. As she moved closer, a Skywing appeared out of the bush. It roared, and Angel looked horrified. She quickly turned around and started running back where she came from.

"No wait!" called a voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you!"

Before Angel could respond, her vision turned black.

* * *

 _I came up with this story while listening to a song. It sounded so peaceful that it inspired this. I love how different dragons of different tribes can find love for each other. If you are a Trollhunters fan and want to read some fanfics, I have written some, so you can read those too._


End file.
